


Finally!

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Yayyyyyy!





	Finally!

Our tale starts during Hugo Weasley and Lily Potter's first train ride to Hogwarts.

Lily squealed. "We'll finally get to be sorted!"

Hugo added, "And see the ghosts."

Lily smiled. "And best of all, we'll get to do magic."

Hugo grinned. "I'm so excited."

Lily said, "So am I, I hope we get sorted into the same house."

Hugo assured her, "Even if we get sorted into different houses, I'll still talk to you every chance I get."

Lily stated, "Me too."

Hugo whispered, "Do you think Rose, James and Albus know we're dating?"

Lily smirked. "Obviously, we've been dating for two years now."

Hugo beamed, "And I wouldn't change any of our time together."

Lily agreed, "Neither would I."


End file.
